This proposal is a request for funding to continue and expand research into the technological abilities of modern African apes in order to establish a comparat6ie baseline (both qualitatively and quantitatively) to examine the origins of human technology in the earliest prehistoric archeological record. This research, which began in 1990, has greatly expanded our knowledge of the cognitive and motor capabilities of modern apes in a laboratory setting and shed light on the prehistoric origins and implications of human technology.